


Novaumber: Spirit

by theAsh0



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAsh0/pseuds/theAsh0





	Novaumber: Spirit

 

vegebul.. spirit! vegeta, the stallion out to destroy mankind. and bulma, the curious filly mesmerized by them..

 

 


End file.
